Twisted Logic
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [Headcanon] El agua y el rayo también podían ser amigos. A su manera, pero lo eran al fin de cuentas; ellos eran por así decirlo, como una amistosa tormenta en incógnito.


Lalalalala~ Y aquí ando de nuevo con mi headcanons, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Si gustan, pueden mandarme sus headcanon, y claro, les daré el crédito de haber sido quienes dieron la idea (: No sé porqué, pero desde hace tiempo que tengo este pequeño headcanon, quizás alguien vea esto y diga "que onda con esta vieja", pero bueno, son las cosas de cada quien, ¿No?

Espero y les guste, y como dije, estoy con bandeja de Headcanon abierta.

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Laxus Dreyar &amp; Juvia Loxar.

**Genero: **Family/Friendship

**Palabras:** 686

.

.

.

**T**wisted **L**ogic

Porque aunque nadie lo supiese, Laxus Dreyar y Juvia Loxar se llevaban muy bien. Quizás, ambos eran muy reservados, por eso nadie se daba cuenta. Quizás, era porque la cara de Laxus no daba indicios de ser amable con la ex Phantom, o quizás era, por el rostro de miedo en Juvia cada vez que veía al rubio.

Pero lejos de aquello, Laxus y Juvia eran buenos amigos.

Y era obvio que por azares del destino lo serían a lo largo del tiempo.

No solo porque Laxus reía discretamente de los actos de la chica referentes a Gray. No solo porque Makarov los había puesto juntos en el equipo B. No solo porque Juvia había sido la única que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando él, se había enfrentado a Raven Tail, ni tampoco, porque juntos habían luchado codo contra codo el día que los dragones aparecieron, ni tampoco, porque Juvia se había preocupado de más cuando lo vio derrotado, en aquella camilla, sin poder mágico gracias a aquel mago de Tártaros.

No, Laxus Dreyar y Juvia Loxar eran amigos porque, naturalmente debían hacerlo. Quizás por eso, uno creería que incluso debían detestarse, al fin de cuentas él era electricidad y ella era agua, pero las cosas no eran así.

Ya que a pesar de que la electricidad dañase el agua, ésta también la reforzaba.

No por eso cuando llovía, esta era más fuerte cuando había una tormenta de por medio, y por ende, miles de relámpagos siguiéndola.

Por eso, aunque nadie lo supiese, Laxus y Juvia eran buenos amigos. Quizás no los mejores, quizás no aquellos que se cuenten sus más oscuros y profundos secretos, pero eran un par de amigos que podían guardar silencio y hablar únicamente con las miradas.

Y una que otra burla por parte del rubio, quien siempre veía divertido los intentos de la Loxar para conquistar al Fullbuster, pero bueno, ¿Quién era él para decirle que hacía mal o bien?, eso era cosa que solo Gray debía detener.

—Laxus-san.

Lo llama ella con voz queda, para que solo él la escuche. Cosa que logra, y Laxus, sin preguntar, sabe lo que la maga quiere preguntar.

—Partiremos en la mañana.

Y ella sonríe, una sonrisa extraña, una sonrisa escondida que solo Laxus podía descifrar. Una sonrisa que solo los truenos podían encontrar en la lluvia.

Juvia lo sabe, su amistad con Laxus era extraña. Era una relación que no estaba prevista por ninguno. Una amistad que no estaba enterada por nadie más, solo ellos dos. El agua y la electricidad.

Pero si lo pensaban mejor no era tan mala, al fin de cuentas, ambos eran de Fairy Tail, ambos eran familia gracias a esas marcas que compartían.

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes una manera rara de vestirte? —comenta el rubio en la barra, la maga hace una mueca.

— ¿Nunca alguien le ha dicho a Laxus-san que esa prenda que usa en los hombros en realidad se usa en los brazos? —contraatacó ella.

Laxus solo se puso a reír mientras pedía una cerveza.

—Eres rara.

—Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail son raros—dijo ella con una sonrisa—Pero a Juvia le gusta.

—Creo que esta vez concuerdo contigo—tomó de su tarro—Solo esta vez.

Y Juvia también pide una cerveza, sabiendo que si Laxus había decidido atacarla en broma respecto a su ropa, significada que seguramente debía estar algo subida de copas para aguantar la contienda.

Ya que el agua libre, siempre se paralizaba con la electricidad, pero para Laxus y Juvia, su lógica estaba drásticamente ilógica.

—Parece que se llevan bien—dijo Mirajane con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos magos se encogieron de hombros.

Por esa noche, ambos se dejarían ver por todos como los buenos amigos que eran pero que nadie sabía. Quizás esa noche, todos se emborracharían y no recordarían nada de lo ocurrido.

Dejando a la tormenta eléctrica, en incógnito amistoso otra vez.

Ya que, ¿Qué había de divertido en una familia, si no había secretos de por medio?

¿Qué sería divertido sin aquellas secretas amistades de la lógica retorcida de Fairy Tail?

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

¿Le gustó? espero y si :D Espero ver mi bandeja llena de headcanons, ya sabe, estoy dispuesta a escribirlos si así lo desean, o incluso pueden dejarlos aquí en review;)

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
